The method and device embodying the present invention relates to optic measuring systems, and in particular those systems using fiber optic Sagnac interferometric techniques.
Optic measurement techniques are increasingly in demand due to the advantages such as light weight and low maintenance costs. Once an optical path is established, as by means of a fiber optic cable, it is desirable to have the ability to pinpoint any disturbances occurring along the path of optical light propagation. Time domain reflectometry has been used to make position measurements in certain limited situations, but it is cumbersome and unsuitable in many instances. It is especially cumbersome and disadvantageous for use in specific applications involving the Sagnac interferometer.